Sugar is Not a Food Group
by Wannabe Darklord
Summary: Tony trolls Loki with marshmallows. Pepper and Loki troll him right back. Loki/Pepper/Tony.


**A/N:** Just a quick and fun fic written for the froz3npizza tag on tumblr. If you want more of this pairing, go check it out :) Comments are always appreciated.

This is either the best or worst idea Tony has ever had. The look of sheer puzzlement on Loki's face as he gingerly squishes a bag of marshmallows indicates the first. The look of sheer exasperation on Pepper's face, however, indicates the second.

"Tony, you've never been in a supermarket in your _life_, why do you think taking Loki to one is in any way a good idea?"

Considering those are the first words out of Pepper's mouth after a full minute of her staring at him tells Tony something about how much she thinks this is a horrible idea. It makes that contrary part of his brain itch to do it even more.

"Are you kidding me? It's a great idea because it'll be hilarious."

He tilts his head to indicate Loki, who is still standing in the kitchen, studying that bag of marshmallows like it holds the keys to understanding the entire universe. And don't think Tony didn't see Pepper hiding a smile at the sight.

Loki is now at the stage of opening the bag. Watching those long fingers open a plastic bag with such finicky precision should not be _doing things_ to him. Especially when Tony has seen those same hands and fingers bend steel (Tony tries not to think of the indentations on his wall where Loki's hands had been after he'd fucked Loki against it and utterly fails).

Then again, if Tony had been able to keep his reactions to himself, the three of them likely wouldn't be in this delightful stage of screwing each other's brains out every chance they got, as well as the more tentative stages of feeling out where they stood when they _weren't_ fucking. Well, it was mostly Loki who was still in that stage. And Tony completely understood, because if it hadn't been for Pepper, _he'd_ probably be even worse off about relationship stuff than Loki was now.

As it is, Pepper's aptly named strategy of 'Tony, don't you dare fucking spook him away until he's ready' is coming along marvelously. Tony thinks it's about time they had an outing, just the three of them. So what if it is to a supermarket? Considering the way Loki is sniffing the marshmallows and then curling his lip at it, it is going to be the funniest thing _ever_.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a genteel sneer," Pepper says, taking the words right out of his mouth. One of her hands is hovering over her mouth, ready to hide the smile that was threatening.

And this? This is why Tony loves her. She's totally on his wavelength, for all that she _still_ regularly hits him with one of her patented Glares of Disapproval™.

Loki can almost certainly hear everything they are saying, but he's ignoring them in favor of the marshmallows. Tony probably would've been insulted by that (okay, he _definitely_ would've been insulted), but watching Loki bitch about the food 'you ridiculous Midgardians eat' is even more entertaining than watching Steve figure out the DVD player. Mostly cause Steve's managed to figure it out already. Turns out that somebody had explained the concept of Google and how-to guides to Steve, who now has much smoother sailing with various gadgets. When Tony finds out who did that, there will be so much payback for denying him hours of entertainment.

He and Pepper settle against the bar, shamelessly watching Loki as he contemplates the food. Tony is pretty sure he knows what the problem is. On the one hand, sugar (which Loki treats as its own major food group), on the other, it probably still smells like chemicals and factories to him. Loki's number one complaint about food on Earth is usually about how processed everything is. Thank goodness Tony's a billionaire or he'd have trouble feeding two finicky alien princes. Thor is a lot more easy going than Loki when it comes to food, but even he seems to prefer the more natural stuff (again the exception being sweets).

Loki picks up one marshmallow and stares at it. By this point, Tony's 99% sure Loki's just fucking with them. His suspicion is pretty much confirmed when Loki _licks_ the damn thing before deigning to put it into his mouth after a long moment of consideration.

"Hnnng," he can't really help the noise that escapes him as he watches Loki lick his fingers clean of the powdered sugar, or the way his throat works as he swallows. Pepper sidles up next to him, all warm and fragrant, an absolutely wicked smirk pulling at her lips.

"I thought you wanted to take Loki out shopping for food?"

Her eyes are bright with mischief, even though her poker face is now on. It turns Tony on like little else can (mostly Loki wearing the same expression. Tony _swears_ they give each other pointers).

"I believe," Loki's voice comes from right next to his ear and Tony startles (he doesn't _jump_ and nobody will get him to admit otherwise, especially not that sneaky bastard), "That that can wait another day."

Those long, long fingers creep up under his shirt and all Tony can think of is Loki licking those same fingers a few moments ago. Pepper doesn't help at all by pressing herself against his front, her own hands moving up over his shoulders. Somehow, somewhere, Tony has been a _very_ good boy.

"I cannot believe you mortals actually purchase those things," Loki says, his voice low, almost a purr. He's pressing his face against Tony's neck and something short circuits in Tony's brain when Loki inhales deeply.

"Y-yeah. We buy them. You know, with money. Which can be exchanged for goods and/or services."

Loki snorts delicately against his neck, cool breath sending tingles all along Tony's spine.

"I'm aware of the concept of monetary transactions, Tony."

Score one for Tony not being called Stark! Whatever they were doing with Loki, they are definitely making progress. Loki had even stopped calling Pepper Virginia all the time. Now it's reserved for more...special occasions.

One of Loki's hands leaves Tony's chest to take Pepper's in his own. Pepper's breath hitches when Loki presses his nose to the inside of her wrist, also inhaling her scent. It's all Tony can do to lean back against Loki for support, holding onto Pepper's hips. He shifts just enough so he can see Loki's eyes fixed firmly on Pepper's as he presses a kiss to her wrist.

That's all it takes before Pepper has a hold of them both, dragging them in the direction of the bedroom. A little bit of clarity returns to Tony's thoughts now that he isn't pressed between two of his favorite people.

"I thought you had a meeting in an hour?" Probably why Pepper wasn't so keen on him taking Loki to the supermarket. But there is no way Tony would be doing that without taking her with them. It would be far too dull otherwise.

"Plenty of time," Loki nips at his ear, effectively scrambling Tony's train of thought.

"And if it isn't," Pepper says, looking absolutely _glorious_ all flushed and bothered, yet somehow _still_ not a single hair on her head is out of place, "They can wait."

Tony feigns a shocked look, though he can't quite keep the shit eating grin off his face, "Why Ms. Potts, I'm shocked, utterly _appalled_ that you'd play hooky."

"Well," she says and smiles sweetly up at him and then at Loki. Loki returns the grin with a sly one of his own. Pepper tangles her fist into Tony's shirt and into one of Loki's myriad buckles, "there have to be _some_ perks to being CEO."

With that, she pulls them into the bedroom.

END


End file.
